Clownpiece
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Clownpiece (クラウンピース Kuraunpīsu) is a fairy of Hell. She's also one of the protagonists of Visionary Fairies in Shrine. She's also one of the protagonists of Visionary Fairies in Shrine. Clownpiece appeared as the Stage 5 Boss in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and as one of the protagonists of Visionary Fairies in Shrine, along with Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child. She's Hecatia's subordinate, who has instructed her to live in Gensokyo for the time being. She currently lives under the Hakurei Shrine in a replica Hell she made for herself. Power and Stats Tier: Likely 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: Clownpiece Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fairy and Clown Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Fairies don't need to eat, but they can if they wish to.), Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Insanity Inducement (Explaining how she can "mess with the minds" of those who see the light of her torch.), Energy Projection (As shown here.), Matter Manipulation (Created small moons.), Immortality (Types 1, 3; it's described that Even if they suffer large injuries so that their bodies are in pieces, they heal immediately. and 8; Reliant on a certain unknown thing.), Regeneration (High-Mid to Low Godly), Life Manipulation (The fire of her torch is a flame that makes life force goes berserk.), Hellfire Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Life and Madness Manipulation (Is resistant to the flame of hell which can induce life and madness.) Attack Potency: Likely Universe Level (Considered to be a rather strong resident of hell which could conclude the fact that she's capable of destroying the universe since majority of the beings there can do it as claimed by Hecatia.), possibly Low Multiversal+ Level (Possibly stronger than any kishin who are considered to be superior than most oni which can individually shatter heavens and are meant to kill Hermits which can easily create otherworlds like Senkai.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Universal, possibly Low Multiversal+ Durability: Likely Universe Level, possibly Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Likely High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Below Average (Like most fairies, Clownpiece is childish and naive.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Madness Stick. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Madness Manipulation': Can able to drive others insane with the flame of her torch; any human who looks at the light of her torch is unable to maintain their sanity, allowing her to mess with their minds. She can also use this madness to boost the strength of herself and other fairies. *'"Fake Apollo"': Can throws several tiny moons at the enemy. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Fairies Category:Clowns Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Manipulators